Each Season Without Fail
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Jamie is in church one day. She reads a passage from the Bible and then asks God for courage to stand up to her tormentors.


**Hey there! Here's a new AU oneshot I cooked up one day. It's based on the 2002 film A Walk to Remember, which, to me, is an awesome film, as well as very inspiring. Also, as this is an Alternate Universe, Jamie doesn't have leukemia, but is still an outcast because of her Christian faith. **

**In this one Jamie Sullivan reads Psalm 1 up to verse 4. Those verses are only one place where the Bible talks about the importance of people we make our friends. Also, choosing our friends wisely is something we all have to learn about in life (usually the hard way), no matter how old or young we are. **

**I got the idea for this oneshot from the Adventures in Odyssey audio story "Bad Company", while I was listening to the character of Donna Barclay (voiced by Azure Janosky) read Psalm 1 up to verse 4; it was then that I decided to write a oneshot with the title taken from a verse in Psalm 1. (After all, I like Adventures in Odyssey a lot. Not only is it a great radio drama, but I also learn lessons from the mistakes that the characters make as well.)**

**So, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the film A Walk to Remember. God owns the Bible (which I own a copy of). I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Each Season Without Fail

Sitting at the pew in church that afternoon, Jamie Sullivan, the daughter of Reverend Sullivan, reached for her Bible, opened it and began to turn the pages, her hazel eyes scanning the words and phrases that she had picked out at random and mentally began studying.

Finally, her eyes lit up with some sparkle when she came to the book of Psalms. She then began to read Psalm 1 up to verse 4.

For some reason that only she knew, Jamie felt that she had to read those verses. She knew that they were very important – both the words and the phrases.

"Oh, the joys of those who do not follow the advice of the wicked, or stand around with sinners, or join in with scoffers. But they delight in doing everything the LORD wants; day and night they think about his law. They are like trees planted along the riverbank, bearing fruit each season without fail. Their leaves never wither, and in all they do, they prosper."

As Jamie read those verses to herself, she felt as though she had done something God had suggested for her to do – and that was to read something from His Word.

_In other words, I feel as though I've accomplished something __big, _she thought, and then smiled at those words.

Jamie bowed her head and prayed. "Thank You, my Heavenly Father, for showing me another passage in Your Holy Word. I felt I needed to read it, and I'm glad I did. Also, I hope that You will give me the same courage and strength You gave Queen Esther when she needed to go to her husband, the King, without being called, so she could intercede for her people at the second banquet she had planned for him – which she was able to do thanks to the King extending his scepter to her."

"I will have to stand up to my tormentors at school somehow, but I know that You are with me no matter what," Jamie continued after a moment's thought. "And You know everything that goes on in this world, both good and bad. Plus, I'm sure that there were good kings and queens that would often ask for Your help and advice whenever they needed it, or for Your comfort and guidance, and sometimes for wisdom in making the right decisions.

"Thank You, God. In Your name, Lord Jesus. Amen."

The smile still on her face, Jamie picked up her Bible got up from the pew and walked down the aisle to the doors of the church, knowing that God would answer her prayer in His own way and time.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this. After all, the Book of ****Esther in the Old Testament of the Bible is about a young girl who became a Queen, and interceded for the lives of her people. Plus, she had the courage to go to her husband, the King, without being called, and he made an exception for her by extending his scepter to her, showing her that she was forgiven. That took real courage on her part; but I'm glad she did what she did. I suggest reading the whole story in the Bible, or checking out a simple adaptation of Esther's story (such as the 2006 film One Night with the King) to see a different take on it. **

**Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
